Un soliste à la dérive
by doc53
Summary: Car la solitude et l'abandon font parfois revenir les vieux démons. Sherlock en a la preuve. Peut être que c'est juste le génie qui fait partir les gens ? (Mention de drogues)


**Le soliste à la dérive**

* * *

**_Les personnages de ces séries ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Steven, Mark et Monsieur Arthur Conan Doyle bien avant eux. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans mes fictions._**  
**_Je ne connais pas les personnes et je ne sais rien de leur vie. Je me contente de m'amuser avec et les mettre en scène dans une fiction, sans en tirer aucune rémunération. (Oui les factures ne se payent malheureusement pas avec des Reviews XD)_**

* * *

Seul. Encore une fois, même le crâne était à présent considéré comme étant de mauvaise compagnie. D'ailleurs c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait retourné, les orbites à maintenant tournés vers le mur. Son dernier compagnon lui était, à son tour devenu insupportable. Si elle avait été dotée de jambes, il ne faisait aucun doute à Sherlock que la boite crânienne aurait déjà fuit depuis longtemps l'appartement et l'homme qui y vivait.

John était parti, et alors qu'il avait encore du mal à encaisser son départ du 221 B, celui-ci venait de se marier et serait père dans quelques mois.

Tout ça à cause de lui, de la façon dont il avait attiré sur lui l'attention de Moriarty. Le criminel qui après l'avoir transformé en imposteur auprès de l'opinion publique, ne lui avait pas donné d'autre choix qu'un sacrifice dans le but de protéger ses amis d'une mort certaine. Il avait abandonné Londres, mais surtout il avait laissé son John si seul que celui-ci avait finit par trouver dans les bras de sa Mary. La seule femelle à avoir jamais réussi à trouver de l'intérêt aux yeux du détective. Car si John l'aimait au point de vouloir s'enchaîner à elle pour toute son existence, elle devait donc se révéler intéressante. Le docteur ne pouvait pas l'avoir remplacer par une blonde idiote sans avoir une bonne raison.

Maintenant il était seul, John injoignable comme souvent ces temps-ci, amenant encore plus de regrets dans l'esprit du consultant qui se rappelait alors de la belle époque. Celle ou John était là, dans cette maison. Le forçant à se nourrir durant ces enquêtes, se moquant sur son manque de connaissances sur des choses dites « enfantines » et courant préparer du thé dès qu'il avait quelques minutes.

Le prototype anglais de base. Considérant cette boisson amère comme la solution à tout les problèmes de l'humanité.

John. Le seul à avoir vécu avec lui de son plein gré. Le seul à ne pas avoir vécu ça comme une corvée ou une malédiction.

Le seul à l'avoir empêcher de rechuter. Des sourires stupides en passant par les regards inquiets lorsque Sherlock s'appliquait à se recouvrir les avant bras de patchs. Une façon légale de se détendre. Refaisait le stock régulièrement, de peur que le détective ne décide qu'il était plus simple de se procurer un peu de cocaïne, plutôt que de se trainer pour aller chercher un peu de nicotine sur autocollant.

Mais maintenant c'était fini, aucune raison de continuer à endurer ça tout seul. Le cheminement de ses pensées le ramena à la seringue posée sur le rebord du fauteuil. L'ancien fauteuil de John, qui était à présent devenu le sien.

Sherlock retira le drap gris qui recouvrait son corps nu. Pourquoi perdre de l'énergie à se vêtir alors que sa propre nudité ne le gênait pas. La seule personne que son exhibition touchait était Mrs Hudson. La vieille femme passait une douzaine de fois par jour dans l'appartement, comme pour s'assurer que celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils ne manquait de rien.

Elle aurait une sacrée surprise lors de sa prochain visite. Dans seize minutes si on tenait compte de l'écart avec la précédente. Il trouverait sûrement Mycroft, Lestrade et peut être même John dans son salon lors de son retour du pays des anges. Il espérait que John ne viendrait pas. Il voulait que le docteur reste loin de ses dérives Sherlockiennes. Il l'avait déjà suffisamment souillé, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Souillé, c'était le mot parfait pour décrire le sort qu'il avait réservé à la meilleure personne de tout le royaume uni. Peut être même du monde, enfin aux yeux du détective bien sur.

Sherlock soupira, et remonta son pied gauche sur ses cuisses. La douleur et donc la punition ne serait que plus grande. Et puis, il n'était plus d'humeur à chercher une veine en vain.

Il tapota sur une veine qui était si proéminente que cela en devenait presque indécent. Il but la dernière gorgée de son thé et grimaça en sentant les morceaux de feuilles qui avaient échappé du sachet et coller à sa langue.

Même pas capable de préparer du thé... Un raté jusqu'au bout.

Il enfonça l'aiguille en gémissant sous la douleur après en avoir retiré les potentielles bulles d'air. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il n'y prêta pas attention lorsqu'il appuya sur le piston de la seringue laissant ainsi le produit se déverser. Il arracha l'objet d'un geste vif, manquant de briser l'aiguille et la jeta en direction de la cheminée.

Rejetant la tête en arrière Sherlock se mit alors à prier pour que l' instant ou sa folie écraserait son génie dure le plus longtemps possible.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bon avant tout je m'excsue pour les nombreuse fautes que doit encore contenir ce petit OS. Mais je n'avais pas de temps et me relire est toujours une véritable souffrance pour moi. Un tout premier écrit sur ce fandom que me fait retourner à l'écriture alors que cela fait bien longtemps que je ne considérait ce site que comme une façon de lire quelques textes;**

**J'espère ne pas m'attirer les foudres des puristes, même si en comparaison avec ce que font de nombreux auteurs ici c'est assez léger. Un tite review pour me laisser votre avis ? Merci d'avance !/ Doki**


End file.
